


Pay It Forward

by Kayim



Category: Savin' Me (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditionally, it used to be that when you saved someone's life, they owed that life to you.  Sometimes that life is owed to something – or someone – else, and their way of re-paying that debt, is simple.</p><p>Pay it forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay It Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie/gifts).



> When I saw this prompt, I knew I couldn't resist. While I love Nickelback anyway, this music video blew me away when I first saw it and I've always wondered the same things as Ghostie did. I don't know if this fic answers any of those questions, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

The first time you see the numbers, it seems incredible, as though you're seeing part of a dream despite being awake. You might believe you're going crazy, but if you've been chosen, it's for a reason, and you'll understand quickly enough what they mean.

You look at them, seeing numbers representing several decades when a young child walks past, and numbers of only a few more months when an elderly man passes you by, but they're not what you're looking for. It's something you know instinctively to search for, as though the instructions have been hard-coded into your brain. Perhaps they have. This potential may be deep inside all of us, but it's you that has been given this opportunity.

Watching the woman on the paramedic's gurney rips through your heart. You, unlike most people, can literally see her life ebbing away, and yet you're powerless to do anything to help. She sees you standing there though, and she offers you a weak smile to let you know that she is okay. She's not in any pain and she's ready to go. You couldn't explain how you know this, but you do. You watch the numbers, until they fade away and, for the first time, you wish this hadn't happened to you.

You stare at yourself in a shop window, but the only numbers you can't see are your own and you wonder for a moment if this is a good thing. Should you have already died? Is that why you have no numbers? Are you already dead? You shudder and turn away from the reflection, afraid of what it reveals.

When you see her for the time, your heart skips a beat. She's beautiful, not just outwardly, but you can see inside her as easily as you can see the numbers counting down above her head. You think the numbers have slowed down, but in truth, the whole world around you has narrowed to just one person, and everything has slowed.

You reach for her, arms wrapping around her, pulling her backwards with a swiftness you never would have believed yourself capable of, and for a moment, you stand there together, watching as her destiny plays itself out without her involvement.

And you realize that you can no longer see the numbers.

Walking away from her, you ask yourself if this is the end, but the question seems too pessimistic. Instead, you imagine that your redemption has given you a new set of numbers above your head, and you set about making the most of every one of those precious seconds. You don’t know if it's true, and you know you won't speak to her about it, but it gives you hope.

Maybe that was the whole purpose.


End file.
